Meeting Of The Sharp Teeth
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Littlefoot goes out late at night to find his grandparents and runs into trouble. But is Chomper the only good Sharptooth? Or are there other Sharpteeth that are good like him? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns Hard Claw. The Land Before Time belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Meeting Of The Sharp Teeth**

Littlefoot felt miserable. He missed his grandma and grandpa so badly but all of the grownups left the great valley for a few days to make sure the sharp teeth stayed at bay. All of the children were told to stay behind with some of the mothers to be safe.  
"I just have to make sure they are ok," Littlefoot said softly.

"You can't go, Littlefoot! We know that Sharpteeth are too dangerous!" Petrie answered.

"Yup yup yup! Too dangerous!" Duckie added.

"And in plus! You could get eaten!" Cera added.

"Guys, I know it's dangerous, but I have to make sure they're ok." Littlefoot added. But at the same time, he did not want to put them in danger so he waited until nightfall to leave. Littlefoot was very tired, but he knew that he would not have any peace of mind until he knew that his grandparents were alright.

"Please be alright; I'm coming," Littlefoot said to himself. He then ran off into the night to find his grandparents. The problem? It was dark and it was raining outside! The rain began to wash away the footprints is grandparents left! Littlefoot began to get cold and feel sick; it was not good for a young dinosaur to be outside in this weather. He then found an old log to hide under and whimpered; he was cold, lost, hungry, and not feeling good.

"What am I gonna do now?" He whispered sadly. He then began to let a few tears fall in defeat. He was so busy crying, that he almost didn't hear the large and heavy footsteps that were heading his way. He slowly lifted his head up and saw large clawed feet heading his way. He gasped and his eyes got larger and larger! There was only one dinosaur that had feet like that! A Sharptooth!

"No!" Littlefoot whispered in fear. He knew that his young friend Chomper was a good Sharptooth, but he was the only one he knew of. At that moment, the largest one put his nose to the sky and sniffed. He let out a growl and began sniffing around the area. Soon, he found the log Littlefoot was hiding under and began knocking the log with his nose, trying to scare him out. Littlefoot screamed out in terror and ran out from under the log the other way. The Sharptooth smirked and raised his head up and roared into the sky. Littlefoot ran as fast as his legs could carry him! His only way to escape was up a steep rocky cliff near the base of a nearby volcano!

"HELP! HELP!" He screamed, hearing the Sharpteeth closing in behind him. He was almost at the volcanoes' top and he began climbing up a steep hill until he slipped on some rocks and twisted his ankle. He screamed in pain, but managed to scamper up to a ledge out of the Sharptooth's reach. He curled up in a ball and cried until he heard a roar beneath him. He looked down and saw the Sharptooth looking up at him and trying to get up the side of the steep cliff. The others watched as their leader repeatedly tried to get the young long neck; for some reason, their leader wanted this particular long neck! Littlefoot screamed in terror as the leader jumped up and almost reached the ledge he was on when he tumbled and fell. He growled because he too hurt his foot trying to get Littlefoot.

"Why is he trying to get me?!" Littlefoot said out loud in horror. He couldn't shake the fact that not only was this Sharptooth unusually determined, but he also looked a bit familiar. Finally, it appeared that he gave up, much to Littlefoot's relief. Littlefoot felt the rain falling down even harder and he was becoming even more sick, but happy he was not in the Sharptooth's belly.

"I may not make it home," he said sadly as tears began to flow. At that moment, he let out another tear-jerking scream as he felt the ledge under him crumble! The Sharptooth leader bit onto the edge and used his teeth to tear it to shreds. Littlefoot could have broken all of his bones in the fall had he not felt someone catch him mid-fall. He looked up and saw the Sharptooth grasping him by his tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Littlefoot screamed again, now making the Sharptooth visibly flinch. The red eyes of the leader narrowed and then he made a low growl, signaling he wanted Littlefoot to be quiet. Littlefoot quickly complied. The leader then turned to the others and signaled that he got what he came for and they walked off into the mysterious beyond. Littlefoot was in the hands of the Sharpteeth.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

Littlefoot woke up by the feeling of gentle licks. The licking kept going until he slowly opened his eyes. As his vision became less blurred, he noticed that the leader was the one who was licking him. His eyes widened and he thought for sure he was going to be eaten. He quickly curled into a ball and then heard a deep chuckle and felt few nuzzles as the leader was trying to get him to uncurl himself.

"Do not be afraid, Littlefoot." A deep voice growled, albeit in a gentle manner. Littlefoot's eyes popped open as he saw the Sharptooth was talking to him!

"H-How do you know my name?!"

"I should know the name of the one who saved my son, Chomper."

"Ch-Chomper! You're Chomper's father!" Littlefoot gasped in realization.

"Yes, Littlefoot. You saved him as an egg and I was not going to let you perish in the mysterious beyond."

"W-Well, thank you! Thank you for saving me, Mr. Chomper's father!" Littlefoot smiled as he jumped up and wagged his tail in happiness.

"You may call me Hard Claw," he said with a toothy grin; a grin that did in a way make Littlefoot nervous. Just then, they heard a roar in the distance and Hard Claw rose up to his full height.

"Come. It's time to get you back."

"B-But I have so many questions?! How did you know where to find me?! How did you know it was me?! Since when could you speak leaf eater's language?!" These questions were important because Sharpteeth had their own language and leaf eaters like Littlefoot had their own so communication was impossible unless you knew both of them like Chomper. Hard Claw cocked a curious brow and then leaned down and looked at Littlefoot in the eye.

"For now, it is best you do not know. But I can say that I always watch over those who have watched over my son." The dark green Sharptooth said softly. He then picked up Littlefoot by his tail and began briskly walking back towards the great valley.

"B-But I have to talk to you," Littlefoot whined.

"Sleep, Littlefoot," Hard Claw whispered through his teeth as he kept walking towards the great valley. After a few moments, he fell asleep.

 _1 hour later…_

Littlefoot slowly woke up and it looked like he never left the great valley. He looked everywhere and nothing seemed different! He knew that he couldn't tell anyone, not even his friends, because no one would believe him.

"I wonder if it was all a dream." He thought. "But it was great meeting Hard Claw." He said softly. He then looked around and he noticed something in the distance. A figure that was large and powerful, but still hidden by part of the mountain to disguise himself. Littlefoot smiled and jumped for joy; it was a large green Sharptooth. After a few moments, the Sharptooth walked away into the mysterious beyond and Littlefoot could hear his goodbye roar in the distance.

"Goodbye, Hard Claw; I hope we meet again," Littlefoot smiled, thinking about his new friend.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just an idea I had! I grew up on the Land Before Time; the best series ever! I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a wonderful story! I remember the movie where Littlefoot found Chomper. :) My favorite Land Before Time movie is "Journey Through The Mists".**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Of The Sharpteeth Chapter 2**

Littlefoot knew that the decision he was about to make was not a very safe one. He wanted to see his friend again. Hard Claw. The problem? He had to go back in the mysterious beyond.

"I want to know more. Like how Hard Claw learned how to speak leaf eater's language," Littlefoot smiled to himself. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Cera, the threehorn.

"Littlefoot, you've been acting really strange the past few days; what's with you?!"

"Cera, you wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Believe what?" Petrie asked, flying towards them.

"I met a Sharptooth!"

"WHAT?! When?!" Cera gasped.

"In the Great Valley?!" Duckie gasped, now walking over with Spike.

"No…last week when I went to go and find my grandparents, I met Chomper's dad. His name is Hard Claw!"

"Hard Claw?!"

"You could have been eaten, Littlefoot!" Cera said, almost in a scream.

"I know, but he didn't! He saved me from the cold and took me in a safe den!" Littlefoot smiled.

"I can't believe you talked to a Sharptooth!" Duckie gasped, her eyes widening.

"I need to find him. I have so many questions!" Littlefoot smiled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Cera yelled.

"He could eat you, Littlefoot!" Petrie panicked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY WANT TO GO AND SEE A LIVING SHARPTOOTH!"

"Look, I'm going back tonight. You all don't know him. He wouldn't eat me or hurt us! Remember, he is Chomper's dad!"

All of them were silent for a while and looked at each other in fear. Ruby walked over and gave them a warm smile.

"I'm sure Chomper and his father would never hurt you! You are never to be hurt for sure!"

"Wait a minute; Chomper is not with you?" Petrie asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Chomper in a long time; he said he was going to be back in a few days and he never came back!" Duckie added.

"No…he went into the Mysterious beyond to live with his parents now," Ruby said somewhat sadly.

"Why?!"

"Littlefoot…Sharpteeth grow a lot faster than leaf eaters. Even though Chomper is still younger than us, he is growing at a very fast pace."

"C'mon that means he's the size of…of…"

"He is half the size of your grandparents now Littlefoot!" Ruby blurted out.

All of them looked at each other nervously. That is a drastic change from the small Sharptooth that was smaller than even Littlefoot!

"Well it will be good to see him again. I want to go and find both he and Hard Claw!"

"Littlefoot, it will be very dangerous! Dangerous it will be! Do you know how many Sharpteeth are out there?!"

"Yes, there are a lot. But I want to know more. You all can stay here if you want to," Littlefoot said as he began to run off towards the mysterious beyond.

"You all can go with him! I will stay to try to keep your parents unworried." Ruby said softly.

"You mean not worried?" Cera asked.

"Yes, unworried and not worried together." Ruby smiled.

"Oh brother," Cera said as she rolled her eyes. "Well guys let's go. He will need our help!"

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Of The Sharpteeth Chapter 3**

Littlefoot and the others waited til it was dark outside and they began walking into the Mysterious Beyond. It was dark and terrifying, but Littlefoot was determined to find the Sharptooth leader.

"We have to find him; I have to know more!"

"Well, I just hope we make it back home after this!" Cera whispered under her breath. After a few moments, they heard nothing.

"Me got a bad feeling bout' this!" Petrie whispered.

"Me too!" Duckie gasped.

After a few moments, they heard heavy footsteps, but the steps were far away.

"They're coming!" Cera gasped.

"They gonna eat us all!" Petrie squeaked!

"We need to go home! Yep, yep, yep!"

"Guys, it may be Hard Claw!" Littlefoot whispered, even though he was still scared.

"Littlefoot, we still need to find cover! We need to make sure that that is Hard Claw and no one else!" Cera said, her eyes getting wider now that the footsteps were getting closer!

"Ok, let's hide over there!" Littlefoot responded. They then ran over to a small cave and hide together in a bundle. They then heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped! Right in front of their cave!

"Littlefoot? Cera? Duckie? Petrie? Spike?" A deep voice called out. They all poked their heads out and let out a scream. There was a large dark purple Sharptooth staring at them. He wasn't as big as Hard Claw, but he had rows of sharp teeth and his red eyes peered through their souls!

"RUN FOR IT!" Cera yelled.

"ME FLY HOME!"

"RUN! YEP, YEP, YEP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Littlefoot yelled.

"Wait, stop!" The Sharptooth called out! He ran after them and stood over them. "Calm down, it's me, Chomper!"

"No way! Chomper was nowhere as big as you when he was in the Great Valley!" Cera countered, trying to run another way, but he placed his large foot in her way, blocking her.

"Cera, it's me!" He smiled, leaning down and grabbing her tail gently in his mouth.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! HELP! HELP!" Cera screamed.

"Cera, stop squirming!" Chomper chuckled. Chomper then looked at Littlefoot and winked at him. "Guys, it's really me. Now come on, let's get back to my den." He said in between his teeth, as he held onto Cera's tail.

"LET GO OF ME!" Cera pleaded.

"HIM EAT CERA!"

"CERA'S A GONER!"

"Calm down guys; I really think that's Chomper. If he was bad, he would have gotten us all by now!" Littlefoot countered. They all looked at each other.

"That is true…yep, yep, yep."

"Now let's go!" Littlefoot smiled. He ran alongside Chomper and Chomper gave him a gentle grin.

"Chomper, put me down!" Cera commanded.

"So you DO believe it's me," Chomper said as he still held her tail.

"Now I do! Only you would carry me and not eat me yet!" Cera said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "And Littlefoot has a point. If you wanted to eat us, we would be gone by now!"

"True." He said as he put her down. "I'm glad you guys came. I've missed the Great Valley and you guys very much."

"We've missed you too, Chomper; we came to check on you and your dad!" Littlefoot added.

"I hope you all stay close to me and my clan. There is a rogue loose and he has been threatening both Sharpteeth and Leaf eaters. My dad has been patrolling to keep him at bay!" Chomper added as he laid down on the ground. He then noticed that his friends were shaking because there were other Sharpteeth that were sleeping around the area.

"Hey…it's ok. I won't let them eat you," Chomper whispered, now using his tail to pull them all closer to him. Chomper laid his head down and saw them all begin to fall asleep, except for Cera. Chomper opened one red eye and Cera gasped when she felt a claw gently poke her back.

"Cera? What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh nothing!"

"Cera, are you afraid?" Chomper whispered.

"HUH?! No! Of course not."

"Cera…," Chomper cooed, now arching a curious brow. Cera looked up at his large and handsome face, but looked away sadly and nodded. Chomper chuckled a bit.

"C'mere, you." He whispered. He then gently grabbed her by her tail and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Cera squeaked in alarm.

"Just rest," Chomper whispered, now laying his head down and closing his eyes. Cera was puzzled. She then began to blush when she saw what Chomper did. He placed her right in between his arms in a protective position to help her sleep.

"Thanks, Chomper," Cera smiled happily as she cuddled up and went to sleep. Chomper just opened one eye and chuckled in response and then he too fell asleep.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed this chapter so far!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Of The Sharpteeth Finale**

Chomper and the others slowly woke up and Chomper was the first to sniff the air. He chuckled in happiness and tried to wake the others up.

"Wake up, guys. My dad is here."

"Who here?" Petrie asked.

"My dad." Chomper repeated. At that moment, they all heard a deep rumble and saw a figure walk closer to them from the darkness. Within a few moments, a large sharptooth appeared!

"Welcome, young ones. Chomper, I am pleased you all are awake. It is time to get your friends back to the great valley before their parents miss them." Hard Claw chuckled.

"Wow, he some big sharptooth!" Petrie gasped.

"R-R-R-R-R-Really big!"

"Don't worry. My dad is friendly like me." Chomper smiled.

"Hard Claw! I'm glad to see you again!" Littlefoot smiled.

"Hello, Littlefoot." He chuckled. "Now before I take you back, I want to answer your questions."

"Ok, how did you learn our language?"

"From Chomper and from the other leafeaters that would pass through this direction."

"Wow! That's cool! And how did you know that it was me who was out in the Mysterious beyond that night?" Littlefoot asked eagerly.

"Your scent." Hard Claw responded, matter of factly. "In fact, all of you have different scents. I can identify each of you without seeing you."

This made everyone a little nervous. It wasn't just the fact that Hard Claw was a Sharptooth; it was the fact that he could now identify them easily without even seeing them!

"That is truly amazing. I wish we could stay a little longer!" Littlefoot added.

"No, young one. There will be other times, but right now, you must return back."

"When will we all be able to live together in the Great Valley?" Duckie asked.

"That may never happen, young one. We are Sharpteeth and our kind and your kind cannot co-exist without someone having to pay the ultimate price." Hard Claw responded, albeit gently. Everyone looked at each other in sadness; they knew he was right.

"Now, enough sadness; Chomper let's take them back."

"Alright dad. Everyone, hop on!" Chomper smiled as he helped his friends climb on his back. After a few moments, they headed outside.

 _An hour later…_

"Well, we're home." Littlefoot responded softly, seeing the entrance to the Great Valley.

"Go on, young ones. Your parents will be waiting."

"Thanks, Hard Claw," Littlefoot smiled. And with those words, he ran over to him and nuzzled the side of his large foot. Cera and the others ran over and did the same. A bit surprised at first, the great beast put his head down and nuzzled them in return. After a moment, he stopped.

"Now, go on. We will meet again one day." He whispered. Littlefoot nodded and the others began to head back after they said goodbye to Chomper too.

"Chomper, I hope we see you again soon."

"Don't worry. I will be back one day!"

"You're alright for a Sharptooth!" Cera joked. Chomper cocked a mischievous brow and then began to lick her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CHOMPER, STOP IT!" Cera laughed.

"We're gonna miss you!" Duckie smiled as she hugged his foot. Spike licked Chomper as he put his face down near his friends.

"Don't worry. Maybe when the cold times pass, my clan will be back." Chomper smiled. He then heard his dad's low roar, signaling it was time to leave.

"Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Chomper!"

And with that, everyone headed back to their homes, remembering the great experiences they had. Sharpteeth and leaf eaters may have been different, but they were still alike in many ways. Maybe, just maybe, one day they could coexist in the Great Valley.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed the finale and this story!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
